


Mistakes

by BorderJ95



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: 2nd october, Casualty, M/M, Tumblr, dyfty, dyfty day, trekkiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderJ95/pseuds/BorderJ95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout the day Dylan makes a few mistakes.<br/>The last one seemed to pay off ;)</p><p>This was written for Dyfty Day on Tumblr (2nd October) :D !!!!</p><p>(For Trekkiel ;D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



This was the worst day Dylan has ever had the misfortune of ever experiencing. It was supposed to just be a normal day at the ED. Supposed. Well, nothing ever really goes to plan around there so why did Dylan expect anything else? Of course something was going to go wrong. Of course he was going to ruin his only chance with the ‘nurse of his dreams’ according to Zoe. Why did he have to have such bad luck?! Why today? Why not literally ANY. OTHER. DAY?

Dylan had finally worked up the courage to tell Ben- well; he supposed he should really call him Lofty from now on- how he felt. Maybe even ask him out for a drink after work. He’d pay of course. But no. Obviously something went wrong- this is Dylan and Lofty for god’s sake! One’s a clumsy idiot (granted, a cute clumsy idiot) and the other… well… he’s a crazy doctor lacking social skills. 

He’d come into work feeling light and excited about possibly getting a date- he’d even stopped at Greggs on the way there. But that was his first mistake. Well, I say that but the real mistake was leaving his pastries lying around while he went to sign in. He’d entered the staff room, dropped his messenger bag and coat into a nearby chair, put the small Greggs paper bag on the counter and left the room for five minutes. Five minutes! And when he returned Max, Robyn and Louise were shoving the freshly made treats into their unworthy mouths whilst discussing some reality TV show that was on the night before. 

When he demanded to know what they were doing eating his pastries they casually replied saying they thought they were brought in for anyone to eat. Without so much as an apology they left the staff room and continued chatting about that awful reality show, ignoring Dylan. 

That was the first mistake, yes, but not the biggest. The worst mistake of the day was near the end of his shift. Dylan had just finished up with a patient (he had come in thinking he’d found a cancer lump on his neck- turned out it was just normal lump that had been there since birth. His mother came once she’d heard and nearly slapped him when she found out. However, Dylan believes she was pleased that her son, did not in fact, have cancer) and was just getting rid of his rubber gloves when he saw from Lofty across the room.

Dylan rolled up his sleeves subconsciously, gearing himself up to walk over to the nurse. But remember how I said this was a mistake? Well, he ended up walking straight into some other random nurse disposing of a needle- which he found out had been used on one of the many junkies that have been brought into the hospital over the course of the day- which managed to prick him in the arm. Both Dylan and the nurse froze. After a moment of silence the nurse started frantically calling for a doctor. Dylan looked around the room searching also, when his eyes met Lofty’s. 

Lofty’s eyes were wide and panicked. After a moment’s hesitation he ran over to Dylan and pulled him over to a sterile sink to wash the wound. Soon after Cal too came running over and started shouting out instructions to the surrounding nurses. A felt a needle being stuck in his arm (presumably taking a blood sample for testing) and something else being injected. Throughout all of this Dylan looked around in a daze. He was surprised about how many people were around him. When he finally focussed he was sitting on a bad in a private room. Lofty was next to him trying to get his attention.

“Dr Keogh? Dylan? Dylan, c’mon. Speak to me.”

Dylan turned to look at Lofty. He breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god. I thought you’d- I don’t even know! Do you know what happened? Can you remember?”

“Of course I can,” Dylan murmured quietly. He stared somewhere just over Lofty’s shoulder- he knew that if he actually looked at Lofty he would do something stupid like-

“The nurse that jabbed you has been taken to Mrs Beauchamp. She shouldn’t have been carrying that needle through the cubicles,” Lofty told him.

Dylan properly looked at Lofty then. “What? No, it was my fault. I was distracted and wasn’t looking where I was going. That nurse was just doing her job,” Dylan said.

Just as Lofty opened his mouth to reply Cal entered the room. He looked at the two with a slight eyebrow raise. Only then did Dylan notice how close he and Lofty were. With an awkward cough Lofty got up off the bed and instead stood beside Dylan. Shaking his head slightly Cal looked down at his clipboard to find his notes. 

“You’re lucky, Dylan. The labs were clear and were able to have a look at your bloods straight away. You’re fine. The needle was clean,” he smiled secretly at Dylan and glimpsed at Lofty. “You can go now- though I recommend you get someone to see you home, you can never be too careful after all. Maybe Lofty here will be so kind.” With a slight wink at Dylan, Cal left the room.

Dylan sat on the bed slightly confused. Then it dawned on him. Cal wasn’t stupid- he’d obviously noticed Dylan’s crush on Lofty… though how he wasn’t sure. He’d been so careful to hide his feelings…

Dylan looked over at Lofty and saw he was blushing. Why was he blushing? Why-

Lofty cleared his throat. “Uh. Dylan. There’s- there’s something I need to tell you…well, something I need to confess to you…” Dylan waited, now confused again. “But I don’t think we should do it here. Here, let me help you home and then I’ll tell you. If you hate me when you know, well, I’ll leave you alone. I promise.” Lofty tried to help Dylan to his feet but Dylan refused. He stayed sat on the bed. 

“Ben, what on earth are you talking about?” He’d decided to call Lofty by his real name just to add to some normality to his day. After all, how would you react if someone suddenly called you by a different name… even if it is his preferred name…?

Lofty shifted from foot to foot. “Are you sure? We could do it more privately, or maybe-“ Dylan interrupted him. “Just tell me, Ben.”

Lofty nodded his head. “Ok, alright…just- just give me a minute to- to figure out what I want to say.” Dylan let himself think about how cute Lofty’s thinking face was until he was ready to talk to Dylan again.

Lofty took a big breath. “I’vereallylikedyouforalongtimeandIwasmaybewonderingifyouwanttogooutandhaveadrinkandpossiblygoonadate?”

Dylan blinked. 

Did he just-?

No.

He couldn’t have- could he?

“Did you- forgive me if I misheard- but did you just… ask me out?” Dylan tried to clarify. Lofty nodded. He looked terrified!

Dylan didn’t even need to think about it. “Yes,” he said when Lofty started backing out of the room. Lofty stopped. “What?” he breathed. Dylan smiled slightly. “Yes. I said yes. I would love to go on a date with you,” realising what he just said made him sound so incredibly desperate and very un-Dylan-like he added, “I mean- of course, Ben. I would very much enjoy spending an evening with you- wait that’s not what I meant- well, it is but I didn’t mean to-“

Lofty silenced him by pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. Dylan instantly shut up and met his eyes. “It’s alright Dylan. I knew what you meant.” Lofty smiled a million watt smile that made Dylan’s heart melt. Now it was Dylan’s turn to blush.

Lofty took Dylan’s hand and helped him up, however he didn’t let go of it. “Come on, let’s get you home. I think we have a lot to discuss,” Lofty winked. Dylan’s blush reddened but let himself be pulled from the private room.

Dylan would like to fully retract his earlier statement. This was the best day he had ever had the pleasure of experiencing.


End file.
